A memory controller is a circuit that controls memory. Furthermore, a memory controller manages the data flow going into and from memory. A DIMM or dual in-line memory module includes a series of memory modules and is designed for use in personal computers, workstations, and servers. A memory module is a broad term used to refer to a device that includes a set of random access memory circuits, such as dynamic random access memory integrated circuits mounted on a printed circuit board.